Turnabout President
by 801tman
Summary: The President has been assassinated at the Gatewater Hotel. The suspect is one of his trusted Secret Service agents. Who is called to the agent's defense? Phoenix Wright. Can he solve the case, without getting himself killed? Set right after the events of Dual Destinies.
1. Chapter 1

"So what are you gonna do? Shoot me? Do you honestly think that that will change anything?"

"Oh, Mr. President, this is about so much more than that. I also have some employers who are paying good money to see to your execution."

"So everything we've done together, all the good we did…it was all just an act…you're no better than your father!"

"Correction, I am much better than my father." The man pressed trigger of the gun in his hands, the silencer preventing a bang. "I am much better than my father at what I do."

The President slumped over, blood streaming out of his head. The man took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "I'm here to report that the deed has been done."

After a brief period of silence, the man continued. "Don't worry, I already tied up the loose ends. By the end of the week, Johnny will be in prison, and we'll be scotch free."

The man hung up the phone and smirked. "Time for part 2."

Phoenix was working on some paperwork from his previous trial. Sighing, Phoenix placed two fingers on his forehead and sighed. "The wonders of being an attorney…"

Out in the next room, Phoenix could hear Apollo and Athena arguing about TV usage.

"I'm telling you Athena, you control the TV the most!"

"No! You're wrong! You control the TV!"

Widget spoke up as well. "Apollo: king of the TV!"

Apollo sighed and shook his head. "Fine, take it. But for now on, I'm logging your usage."

"And prove that you use it the most?"

Apollo shook his head and went into Phoenix's office. "Need anything done boss?"

"Well, if you would go and clean the bathroom, that would be great."

"No attorney work to do?"

"I'm afraid not."

Apollo sighed. "It's been quiet here after that trial."

"Well, what do you expect? There seems to be a pattern after you take a case. You get about a week rest, then you're back at it for another couple of days."

Apollo smirked. "I guess you're right."

Phoenix put his signature on the last line. "There, finally done. Now I just gotta turn these in the next time I'm at the courthouse and the case should be officially closed."

Phoenix stood up and walked out into the next room. "Let's go see what the queen is watching on the TV."

Phoenix heard widget's mechanical voice. "I heard that!"

Laughing, Phoenix sat on the couch and stared at the screen. "What are you watching Athena?"

"Oh, just a documentary about serial killers. I'm trying to analyze their psychology so that I can catch them easier in court."

Phoenix looked at Apollo. "Well, she has a leg up on you. She actually uses the TV for work."

Apollo sighed and shook his head. Soon, the program went to a commercial break. Athena looked at the windows behind her. "Is it just me, or did those clouds come from out of nowhere?"

Phoenix waved his hands. "Probably just a storm coming in. Turn to the news. Maybe we can hear the weather report."

Athena took the remote and changed the channel. Instead of hearing the weather forecast, they saw the breaking news symbol. "Lindsey Cullins here to report some heart breaking news. At three p.m., authorities discovered the bodies of several secret service members…and the body of the President in the Gatewater Hotel. As you guys all remember, the President was here to commemorate the opening of the new solar power plant. Not many details are being released, but we have heard that the local police have already arrested a suspect. We'll continue to give you updates as we receive—"

Athena switched the channel. "That's just horrible…"

Phoenix sighed. "Sadly, that's the world we live in today."

Phoenix heard his office phone ringing. "Ah, I better go get that."

Phoenix got up from the couch and walked into his office. "Wright Anything Agency. This is Phoenix."

A male voice came through from the receiver. "Is this Mr. Wright, the defense attorney?"

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Johnny Stelman. I need your services in defending me."

"Alright, what do you need defending from?"

"I've been accused of murders I didn't commit…"

"Murders? Were these separate incidents or several murders at the same time?"

"Several at the same time…but I didn't kill them!"

"Calm down Mr. Stelman. I assume you're being imprisoned at the detention center?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay then, I'll head down there as soon as possible."

"Thank you Mr. Wright! Thank you!"

"No problem. See you soon."

Phoenix hung up the phone. Taking his jacket from the back of his chair, Phoenix put it on and walked to the entrance to the office. "I'm taking off to meet a new client. Text me if you hear any more news about the Presidential assassination."

Apollo shouted that he would. Phoenix flagged down a taxi and was headed to the detention center.

Once he arrived, he was quickly ushered into a heavily guarded room. "Why all the guards?"

The man escorting him didn't say a word. Soon, a pale white man with brown hair and brown eyes came walking into the room from the other side of the glass, in chains. Three security officers were behind him.

Phoenix picked up the phone. "Why do you have all these guards around you?"

"I may have not mentioned something when I spoke with you…I'm sure you've heard the news by now."

"What news?"

"The news about the President being assassinated."

"Yeah, what about—"

Phoenix's eyes widened. "You…you're the one being charged with the murder?"

"Sadly…yes. The police said that they had 'solid evidence' that I committed the crime. When I asked the detective in charge what the evidence was, he merely told me, 'You'll have to wait for the trial, Pal."

_Wait…is Gumshoe SERIOUSLY in charge of that investigation!?_

"What's wrong Mr. Wright? You look pale all of a sudden."

"It's nothing. So in other words…you're being charged with killing the President, and all of the secret service members who were found dead…"

"That is correct."

Phoenix sighed. "You know, it would have been better if you told me this over the phone."

"But would you have seriously come after I told you that?"

Phoenix tilted his head a little. _He has a point. I probably would have told him 'good luck' and hung the phone up._

Phoenix sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. I'm here, so I suppose I'll take your case."

Johnny smiled. "Thank you Mr. Wright! Thank you! I thought that no lawyer would come to defend me. You're the sixth one I called, but all the others told me that they were unable to help me."

Phoenix nodded his head. "So the murder happened at Gatewater Hotel, correct?"

"Yes. I was a part of the secret service there. I had to go to the bathroom. I left my post for just three minutes, but when I came back, I discovered everyone's body…and the body of the President."

"So you're the one who discovered the body?"

"Yes. I was also the one to call the police."

"I see. Was there anyone who witnessed you going to the restroom?"

"No. We were told by hotel staff that they provided a separate hotel room, just for us to use the bathroom in that room. They told us it would make their occupants uncomfortable seeing armed men walk into the bathroom."

_Well…that is true…_

"There weren't any cameras that caught you on camera walking there?"

"No. There was a sudden power failure with the security system. It took them about twenty minutes to repair the system and get it running again."

_That's just great. However, maybe that power outage was used by the killer to move around without being spotted._

"So you're the only one without an alibi then."

"Basically."

Phoenix stood up from his chair. "Mr. Stelman, I'm going to be going to the Gatewater Hotel and investigate as much as I can there. I'll be back before visiting hours are over to tell you what I found."

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Wright…and good luck!"

Phoenix hung up the phone and walked out of the room, a guard following him out. _This case certainly won't be a peaceful one, that's for sure. Is Johnny really innocent? If he is, who was even able to kill all those armed men? _Phoenix sighed. _This is going to be one long case._


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix walked into the Gatewater Hotel and sighed. "It's been a while since I've last been in here." Phoenix could see a flood of reporters fighting to get the best spot to ask questions to the police. Other onlookers were just standing, observing the mass chaos. Phoenix calmly walked up to the police tape and talked to the officer. "Excuse me. My name is Phoenix Wright, and I'm a defense attorney. I was asked by Johnny Stelman to represent him in court concerning to the murders."

"Ah, we've been expecting you. Come right this way. Detective Gumshoe is waiting for you. Please come this way."

The officer lifted up the tape and allowed Phoenix to enter. "So how come Detective Gumshoe got handled this important case?"

"Heh…it's a long story. Basically, our top detective decided to take a vacation yesterday, and Gumshoe is the best detective available right now."

"Why doesn't the FBI investigate this?"

"Oh, don't worry, they are. The local police also has to conduct an investigation as well."

Soon, they arrived at the hallway. "Here's where we found several secret servicemen killed. Although the autopsies aren't complete yet, we think they were poisoned somehow."

"How can you tell?"

"No physical wounds on the bodies. Not even a scratch. Now, several grown men don't just die all at once without something killing them, and since we can rule out any physical act, we believe it was poison."

"That would make sense. Was the President killed that way as well?"

"No. He was shot once in the head. We don't know why the killer decided to kill the servicemen with poison, but the President with a bullet."

"My client told me that you guys had hard evidence to arrest him. Can you tell me what that is?"

"I can do that for ya pal!"

Phoenix saw Gumshoe walked down the hallway, avoiding the tape that marked the positions of the bodies. "The first is that he has no alibi. He claims that he was going to the bathroom at the time of the incident. However, why leave when a poison is about to strike? Because he knew it was going to happen."

Phoenix sighed. "Or it could be the saying, 'When you gotta go, you gotta go.' It could have been a coincidence."

"It's not a coincidence when the gun used to kill the President was the same gun that belonged to your client."

"W—WHAT?!"

"We already conducted ballistic tests, and the bullet that killed the President was fired from his gun. Now, I would honestly be impressed if he could shoot the President, who was several rooms away, while he was doing his business."

_So, my client mysteriously leaves when the poison is released and his gun is used to kill the President…this isn't looking good._

"So I take it you found the murder weapon then?"

"Yes we did, right next to the President's body."

"Any fingerprints?"

"None that we could find."

"Do secret servicemen wear gloves?"

"No, wh…ah, I get your point, but not correct. There were blood SMEARS on the gun. That indicates that the murderer wiped off the fingerprints from the gun."

"But why leave it there to incriminate yourself? Especially if it's your gun?"

"I don't know. I don't know what the killer was thinking. All we can go by is the evidence, and the evidence is telling me that the killer is your client, Johnny Stelman."

_Everything IS seeming to point in that direction…but I don't buy it._

"So Johnny called you guys first, correct?"

"That is correct, though he may have used it to try to divert attention away from himself."

_If he was trying to divert attention, he would have taken the gun with him. I'll have to use this in court later._

"Can I look around the crime scene?"

"Sure pal. Though the FBI might be a little…stingy when you try to investigate. Remember, the President was murdered. They aren't exactly in the best of moods…"

"I'll…keep that in mind…"

Phoenix had barely taken a step when a mad brushed against him down the hallway."

"Excuse me. I'm sorry." The man had turned and faced Phoenix.

"It's no problem. Who are you though?"

"My name is Mason Peg, I'm the FBI investigator in charge of this. And you are?"

"Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney."

"Ah, so you're the sap that got suckered into defending dear ol' Johnny."

"Well…he did forget to mention on the phone that the murder case had to deal with the President."

"Heh, sounds like I was right. Anyways, be sure not to cause too much trouble."

Phoenix nodded and looked at the hallway. "Well, better begin!"

Finally, there was an update for this story. Sorry, but I've been busy moving to Colorado and had no time to write anything. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Also, like my facebook page. Just search 801tman.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix walked to the tape marking where the bodies were laying. Looking at an officer, he got his attention. "Can you tell me what condition the bodies were like when they were found?"

"Well, if you had looked at them from afar, you would have thought they were sleeping. No physical abnormalities whatsoever. You wouldn't be able to tell they were poisoned either since none of the signs are there."

"How would the poison be administered then?"

"I don't know. We're hoping the autopsies will give us answers."

_Better write this down for me to ask at the trial what happened._

Phoenix looked at the security camera that was specifically placed in front of the hotel door. "What about this security camera?"

"Ah, that was installed yesterday, just for the Presidential visit. It is easily removable and has a five minute backup battery in case the power is cut."

"Then this was still online when the guards died?"

"No. The last footage it showed was the guards standing still, then turning to black as the battery ran out."

_So that means the murders took place during the fifteen minutes after the cameras went out. This could be important later._

"Can you lead me to the place the President was killed?"

The officer shook his head and led Phoenix into the hotel room, which was swarming with local police and FBI agents. Several officers and agents were standing as another man spoke in front of them. _He must be the one in charge of the FBI investigation._ Soon, the other officers dispersed to do what the man had told them, creating an opening for Phoenix to speak with him.

"Excuse me. I'm—"

"Phoenix Wright the defense attorney. I was told you'd be coming."

"Well, I have a few—"

"Questions. I'm a busy man Wright so be quick."

_Can't even finish my sentences with him._

"Well, to begin with, what's your name?"

"Agent Darrel Reaves, lead investigator."

"What have you determined so far from the murders?"

"Well, this is really classified information, so I can't just tell you."

"But I'm—"

"The defense attorney yes, but that doesn't give you the necessary clearance yet for me to tell you the information."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am under the strict orders of the prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth, to not tell the defense anything unless he gives the say so."

"Edgeworth is going to be the prosecutor in the case?"

"Yes. We figured it would be best to have the best prosecutor in the district prosecute this case, since it is such a high profile murder."

"Can't you just tell me one thing?"

"As I said, unless I get permission from Mr. Edgeworth, you—"

"I'm giving you permission, Agent Reaves."

Phoenix turned to see the face of the person who spoke behind him. "Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth stepped forward. "It's been a while Wright."

Darrel looked uncomfortable. "A-are you sure you want to give the information to your opposition? You'll need every advantage in the court you can get."

"When two attorneys clash in the court, fighting with all their might, the truth will be revealed. Even if I had the advantage here, Mr. Wright would eventually uncover the truth. Better to tell him now than delay the inevitable."

Darrel nodded. "I-indeed. Very well then, Mr. Wright. Ask me anything you wish. I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"Alright. In what condition did you find the body?"

"It was lying right in the middle of the room, face against the carpet. It looked like the President was on his knees, executed."

"You're saying the President had his hands up and on his knees when he was shot?"

"Indeed."

Edgeworth nodded his approval. "The entry point of the bullet suggests that as well. It's not angled as if the killer was in front of him, at equal height, but that him being behind him, gun over his shoulder."

"Did the gunshot kill him immediately?"

"Though it hasn't been confirmed yet by an autopsy, we assume so. We saw no signs of the victim trying to move after he received the fatal bullet."

"What makes you think it was my client?"

Darrel chuckled. "I'm sure the good detective has already told you part of it, but I'll tell you again anyhow. The 'coincidence' of him…uh…'doing business' in the lavatory right when the other agents were murdered, the cameras losing power, right after he left to be precise, and…blood."

"Blood?"

"We found blood splattered all over his uniform."

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "And not the type of, 'I touched the body' excuse. The blood was splattered, presumably from him being close to the victim as he shot him."

"Then there must have been gunpowder found on the body?"

Darrel affirmatively shook his head. "We have indeed, right where the bullet entered the body."

_This isn't looking good for my client at all…_


End file.
